doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Memories
'''Dark Memories '''is the twentieth chapter of Season 1 and the twentieth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on March 14, 2018 and finished on March 17, 2018. Plot It has been several days since Stage 3, and as Sara, Jocelyn and Natalie wake up, a letter slides under their door. Jocelyn gets up before the others, and she goes to pick up the letter. It is addressed to Natalie and Sara, Jocelyn assuming it being about Stage 4. She hands over the letter and the other two begin to read it. It appears that Stage 4 will occur in 5 days, and they will have to meet in front of the school in 5 days, prepared for actual combat. As they find out, Sara’s pretty excited. However, Jocelyn seems not as excited. She keeps on saying that she doesn’t want to view the fighting, and slips up with an answer. She goes to her thoughts instead, but forgets that Natalie can hear what she’s thinking sending her into a panic. She’s soon out the door before the others can see her upset, telling Natalie via telepathy about 5 minutes later that she’s going to be in the band room, and to not let Sara go there no matter what. Sara and Natalie then plan to go train with Carol and Amelia. Jocelyn suddenly gets cut off from the telepathic link due to Proto startling her, luckily just finishing it. She runs off into the practice room before Proto gets a chance to talk to her, but asking him to come. Proto does so, where Jocelyn breaks down. Eventually, she begins to explain why she’s feeling down, Proto comforting her. She asks Proto of a broadcast, one about someone named Karden Vitren. Turns out, the broadcast was false news, and that Karden Vitren had died. Proto continues to be as supportive as he can, Jocelyn saying she wants to go further with the story. Jocelyn eventually admits that Karden died of suicide, right in front of her face no less, which causes her to completely break down. Proto makes sure to calm Jocelyn. After a good ten minutes, Jocelyn, finally calm, speaks up through telepathy. She thanks Proto for helping her through this. Proto then relates to Jocelyn, explaining his past with Nicole. Jocelyn sympathizes with Proto as well, saying she hopes he never has to experience that again. Jocelyn was worrying about the others, so she decided to head back. However, she wants Proto to head back with her. The two decide to head back together. In the meantime, Sara goes to Carol and Amelia’s room. She doesn’t see anyone inside, when Carol tackles Sara to the ground, as per usual. This time however, Carol attempts to force Sara to move Carol off of her, and pins her in a headlock. Sara shakes her off, and irritated, points out that they were only there to ask something. Sara was wondering if Carol had also gotten a letter like she and Natalie did, and it turns out she did. However, Natalie is not there yet. As they begin to wonder, she slowly walks down the hall into sight, looking conflicted. Having trouble what to say, she mentions the letter. They begin to talk about what they would be fighting, in which they come up with the idea of fighting monsters. Carol seems to be rather excited about this, mentioning monsters Sara is clueless about. Sara then talks to Natalie, who doesn’t respond. Instead, she’s thinking to herself, worrying over what Jocelyn is hiding and Lewis hiding his being an Anima. She begins to wish she never had the mind-reading powers she has. The group plans to all train together, so they all head off to Lewis’ room to get him. The scene ends with a short conversation with Sara and Lewis about Proto and Jocelyn’s location, and Natalie who seems to be looking away from it all. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * Mistrala – Jocelyn * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Proto * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia * AGNerd-Bot – Carol, Lewis Trivia